finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda (summon)
Garuda is a recurring Wind-Elemental Summon which is exclusive to the MMORPGs in the series: Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XIV. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Garuda appears as one of the eight celestial Avatars, also known as sleeping gods, representing Wind. She can be acquired from the Cloister of Gales at Cape Terrigan. She can cast a number of wind-based spells and abilities in addition to using her claws to physically damage enemies. Perhaps one of her more commonly used abilities is '''Aerial Armor', which gives every member of the party the effect of Blink, or Hastega which grants haste to every member of the party and is exclusively available to Garuda, but she also does have limited abilities which allow her to heal party members. Garuda is also highly respected for her Predator Claws attack, a devastatingly powerful strike that is often the Summoner's staple attack for notorious monster fights. Garuda was a small bird raised by a young prince. When the prince got attacked by a viper, Garuda looked for means to cure him. Another bird informed her that she should seek the aid of the King of Birds, who could awaken the healing wind, Vuychap. Garuda flew ever further upwards, looking for the King of Birds, but couldn't find him anywhere. Having reached the limits of her strength, she fell from the sky, but her resolve was so powerful that she transformed during her fall, gaining a humanoid shape and regaining her vitality. She realized that she now had the power to heal the prince, and did so, leaving him afterwards, as she no longer looked like the little bird he had raised. However, it is said that, once the prince grew up, he managed to find her and married her. Upon Garuda's death, Altana transformed her into the Celestial Avatar of Wind because of her loyalty and devotion. Vuychap is the name of the brightest, green-colored star of the Garuda constellation. Blood Pact Abilities ''Final Fantasy XIV Garuda returns in ''Final Fantasy XIV as the Primal worshipped by the Ixal, and is known as the Empress of Birds. It is said that in past ages, Garuda slew the malevolent Lord of Snakes to end his foul attempt to bind the world’s creatures to the earth. Though birds became free to roam the skies, Garuda was terribly wounded by the battle and was forced to feast upon the snake's carcass to recover her energies, said to have since then a taste for the flesh of land-bound mortals. She is first seen attacking the Quarrymill, unleashing strong winds over the hamlet and laughing madly. After being defeated, Garuda laments over losing her power as she dissolves into whisps of energy which ascend upwards towards Dalamud. Garuda can be fought as a boss during two quests. One balanced towards level 40 light parties and one for level 50 full parties, and features a unique Boss Theme. The box art for the Collector's Edition depicts a woman-esque creature swirling around a generic adventurer. The design of this creature strongly resembles Garuda, particularly at the head and feet, although the wings are not as defined. Category:Avatars Category:Primals